A plasma display panel (hereinafter referred to as a PDP) has a configuration where a pair of substrates is arranged as opposed to each other such that a discharge space is formed therebetween. The discharge space is partitioned into a plurality of spaces with barrier ribs arranged on the substrate, to constitute a plurality of discharge cells. In order to generate discharge in the discharge space sectioned with the barrier ribs, a display electrode and a data electrode are arranged on the substrate. Phosphors that emit red, green or blue light by discharge are provided on the substrate. The PDP excites the phosphors by means of ultraviolet light generated by discharge, and respectively emits red, green and blue visible light from the discharge cells, to display an image.
In the PDP, the display electrode is configured by superimposition of a wide, band-like transparent electrode and a bus line as a metal electrode, so as to increase light-emitting luminance at the time of image display. Hence an area of the display electrode increases. In order to suppress a discharge current that increases due to this configuration, or to eliminate the transparent electrode for reduction in number of steps, a display electrode divided into a plurality of portions and provided with openings has been used (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1).